ABSTRACT Despite major breakthroughs over the past few years in our basic understanding of the cellular and molecular changes that lead to cancer, many key steps in carcinogenesis, and changes in early cancers that promote invasion and metastasis, still remain poorly defined. Rigorous training of future young investigators in cancer biology will be essential in our quest for a deeper understanding of carcinogenesis, and for the development of better methods of early cancer detection, improved diagnosis, and effective new cancer treatments. The Training Program in Cancer Biology (TPCB) is a multidisciplinary program across all cancer subtypes that capitalizes on the unique strengths and training opportunities at CU Anschutz including world renown research in functional genomics, experimental therapeutics, steroid receptor signaling, stem cells and organ specific cancers (in particular lung, breast, prostate and blood). Our goal is to provide interdisciplinary training at the cutting edge of cancer research to best prepare our trainees to compete in a biomedical research environment increasingly focused on translational applications of basic research. Our training plan consists of laboratory training, didactic activities, attendance at scientific conferences, professional development and career mentoring, development of communication skills, and exposure to the clinical perspective. The Co-PIs of this training program have leadership roles within the institution that integrate the University of Colorado Cancer Center and the Graduate School into this training program. Dr. Cramer is co-director of the Hormone-Related Malignancies group within the Cancer Center and works with other Cancer Center leadership to establish goals and directions of the cancer center. Dr. Reyland is director of the Cancer Biology pre-doctoral training program, providing a strong link to the Graduate School. Additional integration comes from other training faculty who are all members of the Cancer Center (many with leadership roles), and several also have leadership roles in the Graduate School. Resources from the Cancer Center, the Graduate School, and individual departments are committed to support the training program. The infrastructure of the Cancer Center is particularly important as it provides core resources available to training faculty that are therefore available to the trainees. The proposed program will include pre-doctoral training through the graduate training program in Cancer Biology, which is housed in the Graduate School, and post-doctoral training for PhDs. The total of 31 training faculty were selected based on their scientific expertise and track record of mentorship. Based on the NCIs postdoctoral/predoctoral training ratio of 3:1, this application proposes to appoint 3 new postdocs and 1 new predoctoral student in year 1, and 6 post-docs and 2 pre-doctoral students per award year for years 2-5. We will select trainees from external and internal pools based on their research and academic records and commitment to cancer research. We are committed to providing comprehensive training at all levels so as to best prepare our trainees for successful careers in biomedical science inside or outside academia.